Demonic Humans
by Siela Mist9x
Summary: Alois and Ciel think of each other as more demonic than their own butlers. Despite their demon like nature, they possess something that only humans can have, a soul.  Alois/Ciel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of my first real fics for Kuroshitsuji, my other one being a poem. I hoped I stayed in character.  
>R&amp;R ~ Siela<p>

* * *

><p>Vile, a monster, a… <em>demon.<em> That boy was less of a human than my butler. It intrigued me how cruel one human could be, how a human could run alongside a demon with no fear, then again I might be a monster as well. That boy, his mocking blue eyes, mimicking what I used to have; his golden hair, shining in an angelic disguise; the purple color he wears imitating royalty; those tiny little shorts proudly hugging everything; everything about him was odd and in no way reflected him, it made want to know more about this "boy"

"Sebastian!" I called to my butler.  
>"Yes bocchan"<br>"Take me… to see the Trancy household"  
>"With all due respect, I don't trust them, nor do I think you should just barge in there"<br>"That wasn't a question, Sebastian" I spoke authoritatively, he had no right to tell me what to do  
>"Yes, my lord" he smirked as he bowed before me.<p>

The carriage ride there was short enough not to be annoyed with the bumps but long enough to feel apprehension. "Just so you know, I do intend to speak to Earl Trancy alone"  
>"I figured you would" He replied.<br>This would be my first real time meeting Alois Trancy, all I've done is heard about him and seen him at events, we'd locked eyes plenty of times and he's invited me to his estate as well, offers in which I declined.

Upon knocking on the door Sebastian and I spoke to a man known as Claude who seemed very similar to Sebastian, he was most likely a demon meaning Alois had a contract. We sat on the couch and waited for the eerie butler to fetch his master.  
>The extremely happy, gay seeming boy (in booty shorts) ran down the stairs his smile widening even more upon seeing my face. "Ciel!" Sebastian and I stood and to my extreme surprise Alois ran over and hugged me.<br>"What the- why are you touching me?" I yelled back  
>"Oh sorry Ciel, you aren't the touchy type, are you?" He pulled his mouth into a little pout<br>"I don't even know you, what are you talking about?"  
>"We will don't worry, come with me, I'd rather not talk in front of our servants" He glanced at Claude. He smiled at me again and grabbed my hand pulling me upstairs with him. This was annoying, how dare he touch me so freely, and act as if we know each other. I knew that complaining would do nothing and it seemed like this was how he always was.<p>

He led me to a bed room, most likely his do to the huge lush bed and boots lying on the floor. He closed the door behind him, "So, why did you finally come?" he seemed interested and innocent, the look in his eyes didn't match the monster I imagine him as.  
>"You invited me before, so I decided that I was welcome at anytime"<br>"You are" he smiled, "Go ahead, make yourself comfortable" he said flopping on his bed and patting the spot next to him, insinuating he wanted me to sit beside him. I took off my shoes and sat there only because the chairs were occupied with clothes and other items.

I wasn't really sure how to conduct business or make an acquaintance with this boy if he was going to be so unprofessional, he's laying on the bed next to me.  
>He wrapped his arms around my waist, "You can lay down you know"<br>"Again, I would prefer you don't touch me, and I'm fine with sitting" My irritation was growing.  
>"Aw, come on" he let go of my waist and pulled me down by my shoulders catching me off guard, "Don't you want to talk?" He asked. Our new position was quite suggestive with me laying flat on my back on the bed and him crawling over me, nearly straddling me.<p>

"What is it you want from me?" I had no more patience with this boy.  
>He giggled, "What do I <em>want<em>?" He got even closer which I didn't think was possible and whispered, "You"  
>"W-what?" I asked.<br>"I want _you" _He moved his finger over my eye patch and pulled it off, I quickly moved my hand to cover it, "What the hell? Get off of me, and give that back!"  
>"Let me see it and I'll get off" He pulled my hand away from my face baring my purple contract. He smiled and stuck out his tongue showing me his contract, he got off me and I got up.<p>

"I'm leaving" I grabbed my shoes and ran downstairs, "Sebastian, we're going" I commanded.  
>"Bocchan, your shoes-"<br>"Fix them in the carriage, we're going"

I rushed out of there as fast as I could, no one had ever touched me so carelessly aside from Sebastian and even he knows what not to do. My heart was racing and I wished I'd never come here in the first place.

* * *

><p>AN I hope you liked it. The second chapter is going to be in Alois' POV Please R&R ~Siela


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne Ciel~ You're no fun." I watched as his carriage pulled away. I sighed; he was such a rotten human. Getting whatever he wanted and selling his soul at the first sign of trouble, it's not like he had to work to get where he was "What a demon" I muttered to no one in particular.

Sometimes I wonder how, he can look at me with such disgust and call me a demon to my face, he's the same as me. Scratch that, I'm better than him, I've been through more, I'm older and not to mention taller.  
>I wasn't going to let him simply leave like that though, despite how bad of a person he was, I could be the bigger man and let him discuss what he actually came over here for. How would I do that now that he's gone and left, you may wonder, the answer, go to his place.<p>

"Claude!" I sang out while running downstairs. "Grab my shoes. And my jacket"  
>"My Lord, what is the occasion?" He asked arriving with what I ordered.<br>"We're going to Ciel's house of course!" I said with a smile nearly dancing into my purple jacket. Claude always wanted me to wear it out, apparently it made me look more professional by hiding the length of my shorts (same goes for the stockings). I personally found nothing wrong with them but the jacket was so cute that I decided to oblige.  
>"My Lord, we'll leave when you are ready"<br>"Tie my shoes then! Jeesh, I can't be ready until you do that anyway. Come on, faster! Don't be so slow or I'll undo them and make you do it faster." I thought about unlacing them but going to Ciel's house was far more important.

I could barely sit still on the carriage, not because it was constantly bouncing but because I was going to see Ciel. I was so excited, I'm not too sure why but I couldn't wait to see him, I guess that's what most people call 'attraction' or maybe even 'love' but I was sure that wasn't it, I don't even think I can feel love anymore. I'm long past that emotion, it's a weakness that could only hold me back I no longer need that.

I skipped up to the door, a huge smile on my face. I knocked, once, twice, thrice, to annoy them and hopefully hurry them to the door. Sure enough his butler opened the door, oh how I longed for Sebastian to be mine instead of this stoic faced statue of a butler.  
>"Sebastian, I wanna see Ciel. Not that I don't like you, but I have business to attend to, maybe next time. It was quite fun last time, you know" I added that last sentence with a devilish tone and looked back at Claude hoping his expression hoping it had changed at least a little.<br>"Dammit Claude! Why can't you show emotion, like ever?"  
>"Are you ordering me to display feelings at this time?"<br>"Damn you, just… just forget about it" I crossed my arms and turned back to Sebastian, "Just take me to Ciel already"  
>"I'm afraid, you'll have to wait a bit in the main room, may I treat you to tea?"<br>"As much as I _love_ tea, I kinda need to see him, like now. What is he doing anyway?"  
>"Bocchan is in the bath- but he should be done shortly" He seemed like he didn't mean to say that.<br>"I didn't know demons made slip ups, after all mine never does, whatever, do you think I can join him?" I got what I wanted this time, a look of irritation and displeasure from Sebastian. "Oh, I wish I could just take you home!" I hugged Sebastian of course earning no reaction from Claude.

So I ended up sitting in the living room because I "wasn't allowed to see Bocchan in the bath" but since when has orders from others ever stopped me.  
>"Sebastian, can I have some tea while you make me wait here" Sebastian bowed and exited the room. The moment the door closed I rushed over to the stairs in search for Ciel, his mansion was so big that I didn't know where to begin. I saw this cute little maid with cracked up glasses and asked her to point me too Ciel's bathroom and to my joy she obliged.<p>

I pressed my ear to the door and heard the sound of running water. I smiled widely and opened the door.  
>Ciel didn't turn to face me but instead said, "Sebastian, what took you so long, you left my towels in the other room again." I glanced over his small naked frame mostly hidden by the steamy water. "Sebastian?" He turned around at last his face burning bright red when he saw me. "W-what are you doing here?" He backed further into the water in an attempt to hide himself as much as possible.<br>I laughed, "Ne, Ciel, you aren't shy are you?"  
>"I'm not shy, I just don't want someone like you to see me naked!"<br>I pouted. "Ouch, someone like me? So mean." I took off my jacket simply because it was hot, my shoes had been earlier removed.  
>"Why are you getting undressed?"<br>"I'm not, it's just a bit… _hot_ in here don't you think?" I loosened the tie around my neck letting it hang.  
>"N-no I don't!" He was so determined on trying not to blush that he probably didn't realize that his contract was showing. It truly was beautiful, a deep shade of purple that matched him perfectly.<br>"You're so cute, Ciel" I walked closer to the tub sitting on the side. That was when I saw the brand on his side. I gasped softly, not enough for him to notice. It had never occurred to me that something like that was why he sold his soul, that was a slave brand.  
>"Don't you dare come in here!" I snapped out of my thoughts.<br>"Of course not," I added suggestively, "I'm still dressed" I unbuttoned my vest, "And if I do decide to get in, what are you going to do about it?" I loved making him feel uncomfortable. His cheeks stained with pink again.  
>"I-"<br>"Won't do anything" I finished. I began to remove my stockings as the vest was tossed to the ground.  
>"I'll… call Sebastian if you don't stop"<br>"If you really meant it, you would've called him earlier" I smirked as I undid the first two buttons on my shirt.  
>A large bang made us both jump and face the door. It was no longer closed and Sebastian had roughly slammed it open. "Forgive me, Bocchan, I didn't mean to let our little 'visitor' get this far." He turned to me, "If you would, could you please take your… garments and return downstairs until bocchan is finished bathing"<br>"Fine, but I'll have you know, your little master put on quite a show" I winked to Ciel, picked up my clothes and left the room.

I looked so improper, not that I cared. All I was wearing was a half buttoned shirt and my epic shorts. I wish Claude was more like Sebastian so that he could have some kind of shocked expression upon my returning downstairs, but of course not, he would just look at me and fix it with no other care on the matter which is actually how it happened once I got downstairs. I'll just wait here until he gets out, it surely won't take him too long.

I sprawled out on the ornate sofa and rested my head on one of the pillows. It was so soft, like a cloud. I felt my defenses lower and my eyes get heavier. I yawned loudly. Ne~Ciel is taking too long... That was the last thought I remember before my eyes closed.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, how cute, Alois fell asleep on the couch XD The next chapter will either be in Ciel's POV or in a third person, I'm not sure, comment to say what you think ~ Siela


End file.
